Under the Light of a Crimson Moon
by Scarlett Paradox
Summary: This story takes place a year after Breaking Dawn and introduces a new coven of vampires. The coven was there when the Volturi went to Forks. They were one of the witnesses who left after seeing the truth.


A/n: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The OCs for this story however ARE mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's hard to believe a year has passed since that day...the day the Volturi were defeated." Thought an exceptionally beautiful woman to herself. The woman had long, copper toned hair that flowed to the middle of her back. Her pale skin could easily be compared to smooth marble. Under her eyes were bruise-like circles that tended to be indigenous to her kind. The circles framed her eyes, whose irises were a beautiful shade of gold.

Her physical appearance made her look to be about nineteen. However, looks can be very deceiving.

The woman was running through a thick forest at a speed humans could never hope to achieve, not to mention the fact she wasn't even hitting or bumping into the tree. She weaved effortlessly between them. Soon her destination came into view. The mansion in which she and her family lived in. She came to a stop in front of the building and walked to the door. Despite the method which she used to get here her clothes were not ruined. Her blue jeans, long-sleeve red t-shirt, and sneakers still looked new actually. Which they were.

As the woman walked to the door, it opened when she reached for it and a handsome young man stood in the doorway. He had similar pale skin and bruise-like circles under his eyes, his eyes however were a dark shade of gold. He had dark hair that was a nice contrast to his skin tone. He was smiling. "Hey Jazlyn. What took you so long?"

Jazlyn smiled slightly and shook her head. "I had to feed..sorry to keep everyone waiting.." She stepped inside the large house and saw the other two members of her coven, her biological sister and her mate. She looked at each coven member before speaking again, her expression becoming serious.

"All right...as you know its been a year since we've witnessed the truth. The truth the Volturi didn't want us to know and accept. The facts they didn't even want to accept. Chances are, courtesy of Caius, the Volturi are going to try to rid the world of the Cullens. The Volturi have the right idea..keeping the existence of vampires a secret from humans..but now they've gained to much power and influence and now they're abusing it." Jazlyn stated. she looked over at her sister, Rielle, who had risen her hand. Jazlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Sis...you want to form sort of an alliance with the Cullens don't you? You've been thinking about this for a while now. What you saw back then really got you thinking didn't it?" Rielle asked. Rielle, like her older sister, had copper-toned hair. She also had the pale skin of a vampire. Her eyes were currently bright gold, having fed recently. The vampire girl was petite and looked to be sixteen. She was wearing black shorts and black t-shirt with the picture of a jack-o-lanturn on it. It was mid-October after all.

Jazlyn smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Her sister knew her too well sometimes. "Bingo. As usual you're right. I spoke to Carlisle and he agreed with my thinking on the matter. We're leaving for Forks, Washington tomorrow." A grin spread across her face then.

Stefan, a vampire with light brown hair just long enough to make a small ponytail was the one to speak up then. He shifted his lean, yet muscualr body on the couch, his black jeans and green button up shirt remaing unwrinkled, and his unusual shade of green eyes met Jazlyn's gold ones. "This could lead to an interesting situation..and chances are it will get very complicated eventually. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jazlyn nodded and then looked to Ephraim, the newest member of her coven as well as the youngest. He was the one who opened the door. He tended to be quiet. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt with a white button up shirt over it. The buttons were undone. He spoke softly. "It's going to get hectic...but I don't mind in the least...besides..I like the idea of staying close to the Cullens. Its thanks to them that we've realized we don't have to live as monsters."

The coven leader's expression softened sympathetically and she nodded once again. "All righ then. Pack tonight...we'll be leaving first thing in the morning." She then turned and walked upstairs to her room.

Things were definitely bound to get exciting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Sorry if this isn't too great yet. This is my first fanfic. Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed this and if you did review! Reviews= Motivation.


End file.
